One of the recent most popular streaming services is the over-the-top video (OTT-V) via the Internet. The moving picture experts group phase-dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH) is widely used as its underlying technology (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
In MPEG-DASH, a delivery server prepares a group of video data having different screen sizes and coding rates for one video content item, and a playback terminal requests a group of video data having an optimal screen size and coding rate depending on transmission line conditions, thus adaptive streaming delivery is achieved.